


I want to praise you like I should

by ABroodyGay



Series: Hollstein Headcanons [2]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Praise Kink, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 01:40:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4768784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ABroodyGay/pseuds/ABroodyGay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Headcanon: Carmilla has a praise kink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I want to praise you like I should

Carmilla had lived her whole life surrounded by people with power.

The kind of power that haunted her to this day, that made her wake up screaming in her mother tongue _“Mutter,bitte! Vergib mir! Lass mich raus!_ ”, soaking Laura’s sleep shirt with tears in the early hours of the morning.

 She knew she could be controlled through fear. For years after she was free of that hell hole that was her living grave, her mother only need to look at her a certain way and Carmilla would hurry to do whatever she was bid, foiling the sickening plots when her courage allowed her. But the power Laura Hollis had over her was very, very different.

Instead of her stomach feeling like ice under a cold smirk and hard eyes, Laura only had to say “Thanks Carm, you’re such a sweetheart!” and her heart would do backflips and if vampires blushed (which they didn’t) her face would have been flushed pink with pleasure.The smallest task, be it carrying Laura’s bag weighed down with books or fetching her hot cocoa first thing in the morning was rewarded and Carmilla lived for those soft words of praise.

But on the nights Carmilla found herself straddling Laura’s lap, Laura’s delicate fingers curling inside her, Laura’s mouth at her ear whispering “You are so gorgeous like this Carm, so good at riding my fingers” those words of praise made her eyes roll back in her head, her body writhing, whimpering brokenly as Laura sucks bruises into the hollow of her throat.

“Show me how good you are Carm, _come for me…_ ” and when Laura crooks her fingers _just_ so Carmilla sees stars far more beautiful than any constellation.

Yes, Carmilla Karnstein knew all about power but Laura Hollis taught her how to surrender in the most glorious ways.

**Author's Note:**

> if you want a headcanon filled send me an ask or submit to my tumblr http://queerukuleleplayer.tumblr.com/.


End file.
